The invention herein relates to an alignment device for a hand tool and more particularly to sight specific alignment attachment for paintless dent removal tools and method of using same.
Hand tools come in a variety of forms to meet a vast array of functions. In many cases particular tools are used in such a method that the user's line of sight is obstructed by a structure. Typically the user learns from trial and error in order to locate the work piece of the tool in the proper position. Auto body dent removal tools are a prime example of this intended use. The work piece of the tool is usually extended behind the dented sheet metal. This process is necessary for the tool to be placed on the dent. In doing so the tool is now obstructed from view by the sheet metal. A quick, easy and reliable method of locating the work piece of the tool would be greatly beneficial due to increased efficiency of the user. Unfortunately, few attempts have been made to provide a practical solution to this common problem.